Jamais te esquecerei
by Naty Chan
Summary: A história inteira já esta aqui gente, entaum é só ler


Jamais te esquecerei  
  
Capitulo 1: O despertar  
  
Inu Yasha, estava um pouco atordoado com a ida de Kagome, a ida sem volta pelo poço, ela jamais voltaria para velo...  
  
Mirok: Inu Yasha sai dessa depre meu, tem muitas mulheres lindas pelo mundo afora !  
  
Sango e Shippou: Ai Ai, o Mirok num tem jeito mesmo...  
  
Inu: Calem a boca, eu quero ficar sozinho!  
  
Inu Yasha fica sozinho pensando na Kagome que por outro lado, naum se lembrava muito dele, ou será que era o contrario....  
  
Pensamento da Kagome:  
  
Ai, Inu Yasha pq naum veio pra era atual comigo (começa a chorar) agora, graças a isso vc vai ficar com a kikio, e naum quero que vc fique com ela, vc só ira sofrer  
  
Fim do pensamento  
  
Todos sabiam que Kagome e Inu Yasha naum estavam muito bem, mesmo naum tendo como ir ver a Kagome sabiam que sofria tanto quanto Inu Yasha, até que Inu Yasha se lembrou de algo.  
  
Pensamento do Inu:  
  
Acho que se eu usar a jóia de quatro almas para virar um humano eu poderei ir ver a Kagome, naum, oq vc esta pensando Inu Yasha, use-a para se tornar um Yokai completo!  
  
Fim do Pensamento  
  
Inu: Já sei oq vou fazer, de noite eu vou roubar a jóia de 4 almas e me tornarei um yokai completo, é, isso é o melhor pra mim...  
  
Era Atual:  
  
Kagome: Já vo mãe calma  
  
Mãe da K: Rápido ou vai se atrasar para a escola filha  
  
Pensamento da Kagome:  
  
Oq será que o Inu Yasha esta fazendo  
  
Flashback da Kagome:  
  
Inu: Kagome eu prometo, quando vc for embora eu farei o meu maior sonho se realizar....  
  
Outro flashback, só que mais antigo:  
  
Inu: O meu maior sonho é me tornar um Yokai Completo...  
  
Fim dos Flashbacks.  
  
Volta pro pensamento da Kagome:  
  
A não será que ele vai...  
  
Capitulo 2: Vou conseguir  
  
Kagome largou a mochila no chão, com um rosto atordoado foi correndo para o poço:  
  
Mãe da K: Filha, onde você vai..  
  
Kagome naum ouvia mais nada nem ninguém só pensava no que Inu Yasha iria fazer com a jóia de 4 almas.....  
  
Na outra era:  
  
Pensamento do Inu Yasha:  
  
Eu vo pegar a jóia agora......  
  
Mais, eu queria falar com a Kagome, naum sei mais o que eu quero, eu naum sei se ainda quero ser um Yokai completo.....  
  
Fim do Pensamento do Inu  
  
Inu Yasha vai até o poço, naum chega muito perto, mais fica mirando ele como se a Kagome fosse voltar, brava com ele, porque naum havia ido busca- la.  
  
E se surpreendeu quando a menina saiu do poço, Inu Yasha achou que era uma alucinação, e saiu correndo, foi roubar a jóia, agora ele já sabia oq queria:  
  
Pensamento da Kagome que ta na era atual ainda:  
  
Ai Inu Yasha, se naum tivéssemos lacrado o poço eu poderia ir ajuda-lo a se controlar mais, naum pense assim Kagome, força, vc precisa tentar passar, precisa conseguir....  
  
Kagome começou a cavar loucamente, queria ir para a era feudal agora, sentia que ia acontecer alguma coisa ruim, mais naum sabia oq, enquanto isso Inu Yasha estava na era feudal...  
  
Pensamento do Inu:  
  
Estou quase lá, falta pouco para o meu maior desejo se tornar realidade, e agora eu já tenho certeza dos meus sentimentos...  
  
Fim do pensamento do Inu  
  
Inu Yasha corre rapidamente até que chega na porta do templo, tampou o nariz e entrou. Lá dentro fedia a veneno, ele quase desmaiou, deu uma vacilada e continuou o seu caminho, e viu, bem no finalzinho do templo, a jóia de 4 almas, como quase estava desmaiando, foi cambaleando até a jóia e a pegou, pensou um pouco e decidiu ir até o poço pensar um pouco antes de fazer o seu desejo se realizar.  
  
Quando saiu do templo estava meio atordoado pelo cheiro, mas mesmo assim notou que havia alguém indo rezar no templo, por isso saiu correndo o mais rápido que pode até o poço, onde iria pensar, enquanto isso na era atual...  
  
Kagome: Eu vou passar, eu vou passar, eu tenho que passar, ou o Inu Yasha pode fazer uma loucura, pode matar todos (as imagens dos rostos dos seus amigos não parava de passar pela sua cabeça ela tinha que passar)  
  
Kagome: TENHO QUE PASSAR!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ela gritou no mesmo instante em que Inu Yasha chegou no poço, como ela sentiu a força da jóia, ela começou a atravessa-lo, ela piscou os olhos e se viu na era feudal......  
  
Capitulo 3:Tristeza  
  
Kagome: Naum acredito, eu realmente passei, a, que bom, tenho que sair agora senão...  
  
Tarde demais, quando Kagome saíra do poço Inu Yasha já havia se decidido, e uma luz segante fez Kagome cambalear e cair dentro do poço desmaiada.  
  
Ouve-se uma voz maléfica que diz  
  
Estranho-Então Inu Yasha, fez oq queria?  
  
Inu: Sim, era exatamente disso que eu precisava, força, muita força....  
  
Muito tempo depois...  
  
K:Ai minha cabeça, oq será que aconteceu?  
  
Kagome da uma olhada pra fora do poço, e oq vê naum era oq queria.  
  
K: Oq aconteceu aqui!O.O  
  
Kagome olha para a era feudal, tudo estava destruído, parecia que um furacão havia passado por ali, Kagome cai de joelhos no chão e enquanto uma lágrima percorre o seu rosto ela suspira:  
  
K:Foi tarde demais.....  
  
Kagome começa a pensar em sair correndo e ir procurar por Inu yasha, mais e se ele foi o causador, sua mente dizia para não ir, mais seu coração gritava mais forte que isso.  
  
Ela ia devagar, se demorando a andar, vendo tudo daquele jeito, seria um sonho? Naum aquilo era real, ela podia sentir o cheiro de sangue, ela podia sentir dor, ela podia até mesmo andar e sentir o peso nos pés da sua consciência que parecia cada vez mais pesada era tão forte a dor de cabeça que ela estava sentindo que ela desmaiou.  
  
Capitulo 4: ressurreição  
  
Kagome levanta, e logo pensa que Inu Yasha virou um Yokai completo e destruiu a todos, quando, surpreendentemente Mirok e Sango levantam lentamente, eles estavam muito machucados.  
  
A visão de Kagome estava embaçada por causa das suas lagrimas de alegria, mas, onde estaria Shippou?  
  
Kagome pensou muito sobre o assunto, mais não falou nada com Mirok ou com Sango, q comemoravam a volta da amiga, porém, oq será q havia acontecido com ele. Kagome: algum de vcs viu o Shippou? Mirok: Não ainda, só o vimos antes de desmaiarmos. Kagome: falando nisso, oq aconteceu? Sango: estávamos conversando quando vimos o Inu Yasha correndo com a jóia de quatro almas, mas ele foi muito rápido e correu pro posso, estávamos indo pra la quando um luz roxa muito forte brilhou, e aconteceu um terremoto muito forte. Mirok: Foi ai q desmaiamos e só acordamos agora... Sango: mas vc esta certa depois disso não vimos mais o Shippou Vos: ele não existe mais, e vcs não deveriam se lembrar dele Kagome: oq, quem esta ai  
Ao se virar Kagome vê a imagem de um homem, vestindo um kimono azul. Ele tinha cabelos muito longos e louros. Parecia o contrario de Inu Yasha. Kagome: quem é vc?  
  
Voz: eu naum sou nada, e sou tudo, eu naum sou ninguém e sou todos, sou a luz e a escuridão. Sango: como assim? Voz: eu sou um homem, com o poder dos mais fortes yokais da terra. Tenho a inteligência e a capacidade de resolver os problemas mais difíceis. Kagome: Mas entaum, oq quis diser com, o Shippou naum existe mais? Voz: ele era um yokais certo, yokais não existem, e por isso devem esquecer, como todas as outras pessoas. Vcs são muito fortes, a ponto de naum terem sido levados pelo feitiço da jóia. Kagome: Oq vc quer diser com isso? Voz: quero dizer que aqueles que eram yokais completos, não foram salvos ao feitiço q aquele denominado Inu Yasha fez! Kagome: e oq ele pediu? Voz: ele desejou que todos os yokais fossem destruidos e que as pessoas esquececem que eles exitiram um dia. Kagome: isso quer diser que! Voz: não, não é oq vc esta pensando. Apenas os yokais completos foram afetados, os meio yokais continuam intactos, porem envelheceram e tem a idade que aparentariam se fossem humanos, ou seja Inu Yasha esta com 17 anos. Kagome: mas como, e os anos q ele passou acorrentado a árvore?(Kagome já estava entre lágrimas) Voz: esses seus anos não contam, pois ele não vivia, não respirava, apenas ficava parado o tempo todo. Kagome: mas ninguém foi polpado? Voz: apenas 3 yokais foram poupados e transformados em Humanos. Sango: quem são eles? Vos: um dele andava com um pequeno lagarto e uma garotinha, e foi por causa dessa garota que ele virou um humano, seu poder foi todo despajado e ele se tronou novamente uma criança. Seu companheiro virou um humano q lhe servira de pai. Kagome: e quem mais virou humano? Voz: era u, pequeno yokai raposa, seu nome era Shippou, porém, seus pais não existem mais, por isso, ele esta perdido, e não se lembra mais de nada e foi viver sua vida normal. Kagome: mas e pq Inu Yasha não esta aqui conosco? Voz: ele não se lembra de vocês, ele apenas lembra que ama muito alguém, e que tem que acha-la, porém, ele morrera dentro de algumas horas, como deveria ter acontecido quando ele fez 17 anos. Kagome: mas por que? Como? Kagome naum agüentava tanta dor, perdera seu grande amor e seu fiolhoa dtoivo, e agora oq mais ele revelaria! Voz: ele caira de um penhasco muito alto, e morrera assim. Kagome: mas, os yokais morreram mesmo? Voz: não todos, alguns yokais que tinham formas de lobos e de outros tipos de animais voltaram a sua forma normal como animais que não falam. Sango: a, do que estávamos falando mesmo? Kagome e Mirok: Hã!!?? Voz: ela acabou esquecendo tudo também! Sango: quem são vocês? Oq estou fazendo aqui! Mirok: desculpe me senhorita mas eu também não sei. Sango: senhor monge me ajude a encontrar a minha casa? Mirok: claro que sim senhorita.  
Mirok e Sango vão embora andando juntos. Agora eles também não se lembravam oq Kagome iria fazer, seus amigos estavam longe, não iriam mais se lembrar dela. Voz: Não se preocupe, ele não vão sofrer, ele não se lembram, você ira esquecer também Kagome: NÃO POSSO ESQUECER!  
  
Capitulo 5: Jamais te esquecerei  
  
Kagome estava inconsolável, aquele homem na sua frente dizia que seu grande amor ia morrer, e seus amigos não sabiam mais quem era ela. O que ela iria fazer? Voz: A única coisa que lhe resta fazer é ir ao futuro e esquecer como s outros... Kagome: e a Kikio? Voz: esta morta, de verdade agora. Ela só havia sido vitima de um feitiço realizado por um Yokai, então como deveria ser a história ela morreu em uma batalha a 50 anos atrás. Kagome: entendo. Então (sorrindo falsamente) eu vou embora, ninguém sabe quem eu sou mesmo melhor ir antes que me encontrem. Adeus!  
Kagome sai em direção do poço, enquanto pouco a pouco vai esquecendo de tudo, menos de seu amor por Inu Yasha, que demoraria mais pra esquecer. Voz: eu sinto muito ter que fazer isso Kagome, mas foi pelo melhor, sempre amarei você, pelo resto de minha vida.  
E o homem q outrora fora loiro agora matinha cabelos pretos e seu Kimono voltou a ser vermelho, de seus lindos olhos castanhos começaram a sair lágrimas fraquinhas, que ele rapidamente limpou. Aquele homem que disera aquilo pra eles na verdade era Inu Yasha, que se tornara muito poderoso, pois se fosse humano teria treinado seu poder de Buda num templo qualquer, oq o habilitou a mudar de aparência, logo ele também esqueceria.....  
  
Já se passaram 5 meses desde que Kagome deixou a era feudal. Ela já não se lembra de nada, nem de seu antigo grande amor Inu Yasha, que para o bem dela a fez esquecer, para que não sofresse mais. Já Inu Yasha, ainda se lembrava, lembrava de tudo, da hora que fez o desejo e tudo mais, porém estava namorando, pois sabia que Kagome iria ficar feliz se soubesse a surpresa que iria ter quando entrasse uma pessoa em sua escola.  
O dia estava quente, e logo no começo da aula o professor disse: Professor: Hoje teremos um novo aluno, seu nome é Yasha, sejam legais com ele. Yasha: hum Kagome e amigas: nossa como ele é lindo né^^ Professor: se sente ali, atrás da Higurashi , - aquele carteira ali ó- Yasha: ok Amigas da Kagome: q sorte a sua, hihihi Kagome: oi yasha, prazer em conhece-lo Yasha: digo o mesmo(com um sorriso de desdém)  
Não muito tempo depois, ele pediu Kagome em namoro, e eles eram muito felizes, secretamente, no primeiro dia de aula deles ,quando se viram, os dois sabiam que se amavam de algum jeito, mas Kagome mesmo o amando, sentia que amava outra pessoa também, mas não se lembrava quem era ela.  
Bem de longe, uma pessoa a observava. Um homem com cerca de 20 anos, a olhava feliz. Era Inu Yasha zelando por ela, sabia que Kagome iria gostar do que ele fez, ele a queria feliz.  
15 anos se passaram, e Kagome já estava casada e com filhos, estava muito feliz com seu marido, mas aquele sentimento de amor que ela sentiu por aquele Inu Yasha de cabelo brancos nunca vai ser esquecido. No jardim Kagome susurrava: Kagome: Inu Yasha, nem toda a magia do mundo me faria esquece-lo. Jamais te esquecerei 


End file.
